


Take One for the Team

by von_bats



Series: Hello, stranger [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_bats/pseuds/von_bats
Summary: Semi Eita decides to stop by his favourite bar on his way home from work to watch the anticipated Shiratorizawa versus Aoba Johsai match, and there, seated at the bar, he meets a very mysterious, very beautiful stranger, and all he wants to do his ditch the match and get his hands on that fine man sitting next to him. Lucky for Semi, this mysterious stranger has the exact same idea.Or, an au where Semi and Tendou meet at a bar and hook-up in the restroom. Just a fling or maybe more?





	Take One for the Team

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to finish this for Shiratorizawa week I'm so sorry I suck
> 
> Literally just porn with very little plot and unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own!

Getting rimmed against a dingy bathroom door in a bar was far from Semi’s plans for the night. It was something cheap and expected in a grimy club on a night out,  _ not  _ his favourite sports bar. But there he was; shirt striped from his torso, and pants pooled around his ankles, his cheek and chest smushed flat against the cold wood of the door, blunt nails clawing uselessly for purchase, and letting some stranger have their way with him. Well, there’s always a first for everything.

And man, was it was  _ good _ . 

Far better than any random hook-up in a bathroom should be, but he can think more on that later. 

It had been a long day at work, and truthfully, Semi should have gone straight home from his office, but instead of winding down in the comfort of his home, drinking alone, he decided to settle on having a few drinks in his favourite bar, watching two of the country’s top volleyball teams duke it out on the big screen.

Shiratorizawa versus Aoba Johsai, fated rivals and currently in their fifth set, all in all, a tense match. 

Semi didn’t even notice when someone slid onto the bar stool one down from himself, he was too focused on rigid atmosphere rising by the second between both teams, thick enough to be cut with a knife surely. 

“Who do you reckon will win?” The stranger spoke up, and Semi peeled his eyes away from the game to find that yes, he was asking him. 

The stranger didn’t meet Semi’s gaze, kept his eyes trained on the match much like Semi had a moment ago. “It’s a tough call,” he humoured the other man. “Both teams are good, but only one can-”

“Only one can be the best.” The man interrupted him, nodding his head as he continued to stare at the screen.

Semi hummed his agreement and took another sip of his drink. 

“It’ll probably be Shiratorizawa," he continued on. "It’s just a guess, but I mean, have you  _ seen  _ their ace?”

Unsurprisingly, yes, Semi had in fact seen the ace in question. He did have eyes after all.  Yet, while Shiratorizawa’s ace was definitely something impressive, that didn’t mean the other team was at all lacking. 

“Yeah, he’s good. He’s got nothing on Aoba Johsai’s setter’s serves though. Plus his spikes keep getting blocked by their middle blockers _and_ ace.”

“Ololo?” The man sang quietly, Semi could see him finally turn to face him from the corner of his eye. “So you’re a Seijoh fan then?” Semi scoffed and turned to meet the man's wolfish grin. “I guess this just got a little more interesting.”

“What? You some kind of Shiratori fanboy?” 

“Hmm, you could say that.”

The stranger soon introduced himself as Tendou through their back and forth banter, and Semi found he wasn’t just all talk. He was loud and obnoxious, all flailing limbs and exaggerated hand gestures, he was unashamedly flirty, and though Semi wouldn’t admit it, handsome, and a little charming too. 

“If their pinch server makes this next shot I’ll buy you a drink.”  Tendou slid onto the stool beside Semi. 

Semi just regarded him with a cocked an eyebrow in his direction, “Okay, you’re on.”

The whistle blew and Aoba Johsai’s pinch server landed a powerful float serve right past Shiratorizawa’s defenses. Tendou clicked his tongue, and their first round of shots started. 

With their banter leaning more towards flirting than bickering, the stakes of their bets steadily rose. Another drink, another round of shots, a phone number. Much to Semi’s surprise, he found himself all too willing to play along, found this near stranger far too intriguing and appealing, especially given their lingering touches and glances. 

Maybe it was the alcohol in his system, the tense game, or just the atmosphere built around himself and a beautiful stranger named Tendou, but as the score reached 14 to 13, with Shiratorizawa in the lead and their ace serving next, Semi downed the last of his drink and stood from his seat. He ran his hand along the length of Tendou’s arm, and without missing a beat be lowered his voice and whispered into his ear, “If Shiratorizawa win… you meet me in the restroom in five minutes.” Before disappearing down the back of the bar. 

Tendou swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, before downing his drink much like Semi had moments ago, and pushed his body from the stool. Five minutes was far too long. Tendou followed Semi’s path before the match even ended.

When Tendou found Semi, the latter was leaning back against the sink in the men’s room, fingers popping open a button on his shirt. He took one long, steady glance at Tendou and pushed away from the porcelain basin, his feet guiding him into a stall, but his lingering look guiding Tendou after him. Once inside, Semi pinned Tendou against the door and claimed his lips hungrily, all teeth and tongue, and lacking any kind of hesitance or sweetness. Tendou was a few inches taller than Semi, much to his annoyance, but at the same time, Tendou was the perfect height to drag down to his level by the front of his shirt, and kiss his lips red and swollen, something Semi didn’t mind in the slightest.

Semi buried his fingers in the back of thick crimson hair, while his other still grasped at Tendou’s shirt, and amidst their sloppy kiss, Tendou rolled sharp hips against Semi’s own. Eagerly, Tendou deepened their kiss, tilting his head and slotting their mouths together, and meeting Semi’s wandering tongue, slick and wet against his own. Semi pulled each gasping breath and moan from Tendou’s throat with ease, until he broke away to breathe, but even then he kept his eyes trained on the deep scarlet pair looking down at him, pupils blown and lids heavy. Before he could reach up and kiss him again, Tendou was bowing his head low, and working his tongue over Semi’s neck in an elongated and ardent line, ending just below his ear. Semi shuddered at the feeling of teeth grazing against his flushed and sensitive skin, and he pressed impossibly close to the man in front of him, moaning low as the tightness in his pants nudged against the other obvious arousal.

As Semi ground their hips together with a rigorous roll, Tendou bit and laved at the flesh of his neck, every bite sharper and coaxing new gasps from Semi. After a while Tendou’s grasp on Semi loosened in surprise, an attempt to stumble backwards only leading to smacking the back of his heels against the door, as Semi’s fingers pulled mercilessly at the other’s belt and fly. He sunk to his knees, and with deft fingers and dexterity, tugged both Tendou’s pants and boxers down with one fell swoop. Tendou winced and the sudden chill, but groaned against the back of his hand he’d brought to his face, as Semi gave his cock a few slow but power pumps, bringing him to full hardness. 

A small bead of precome pooled in the slit of Tendou’s cock, Semi watched it glisten against the flushed red skin for a moment before licking it away, savouring the bitterness on his tongue. Sparing the man above him another glance - all rosey tinted skin and dark eyes watching Semi intently - Semi flattened his tongue and ran a long stripe from base to tip, circling the head and leaving a wet kiss to his slit again before taking him into his mouth. 

Tendou bit back his moan at the first sign of the wet heat of Semi’s mouth, the hand previously laying by his side lifted to instead card through soft ashy coloured hair. Semi simultaneously sucked on the head of Tendou’s cock and pushed into his touch, bobbing his head after a moment to take more into his mouth. His actions were slow and deliberate, but not lacking in the strength to pull sharp gasps and groans from Tendou. Soon Tendou had both hands curled through Semi’s hair, not so much guiding him, but encouraging the steady bob of his head, gripping a little tighter every time Semi’s nose would tickle against the fine hair above his cock, feeling him swallow around his length when it would reach the back of his throat, or when Semi’s swollen but beautifully full, plump lips would drag deliciously over the ridge of his cockhead on every upward stroke.

Knowing he couldn’t last much longer, Tendou shut his eyes tight and leaned his head back against the stall’s door, his chest rising and falling harshly. _"God,_ Semi,” he panted. “Semi, I’m so close, I’m-” Tendou tried to warn him, but Semi didn’t stop or try to pull back, only hummed around the cock in his mouth as a response. Tendou could feel his legs growing unsteady, a slight tremble already running up his thighs. Opening his eyes and looking down to regard the man turning him into a hot mess, he made the unfortunate mistake of meeting those warm coffee coloured eyes, pupils blown wide with lust and lids hanging heavy, and Tendou knew that would be his end. His fingers clenched hard in Semi’s hair, dragging him the rest of the way down his cock as it spasmed deep in his throat, and Semi accepted his load with a shudder, milking every last drop before pulling slowly off with an obscene, wet  _ pop.  _

Semi coughed once, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rose from his knees, only needing a brief moment to catch his breath. Tendou however, wasn’t as lucky in that aspect.  

“Are you okay?” Semi asked, his voice rough and hoarse, but not nearly as croaky as one would expect it to be. 

“Good, great!" he stopped to breathe. "Wow, yep, definitely gonna need a second.” Tendou replied earnestly, nodding his head and managing a weak thumbs up. He held Semi by the shoulders as he maneuvered the two of them into opposite positions, before flopping down on the closed lid of the toilet seat. 

“Okay. Well, if you’re just going to…” Semi waved his hand in the direction of the other man nonchalantly in a vague gesture. “I’m gonna head out.” 

“Wait, no!”

As he turned to leave, Tendou caught him by the wrist, pulling him forward until Semi had no choice but to straddle his legs. “I just said I needed a second! Not that I wouldn’t, uh, you know.”

Humming non-committally, Semi made himself comfortable on Tendou’s lap. “I’d say your second is just about up then.”

“Would you now?”

“Yeah.” Semi peered down at the man beneath him, still red in the face and hair falling at odd angles, but otherwise still gorgeous.

Stretching forward, Tendou let his lips brush over Semi’s neck again, tracing already blooming red and purple marks from his previous exploration of Semi’s perfect skin. Long fingers roamed up Semi’s sides, pulling him closer and slowly, with an almost lazy approach, began to unbutton his shirt. “Yeah?” Tendou repeated it back as a question, his voice sultry and teasing. 

With each pop of a button, Tendou grazed his lips lower over Semi’s neck, traveling down to lave at sharp collarbones and the dip between, all the way down his chest. Semi never did answer his question, instead letting out quiet breaths just a hair away from being a moan. By the time he undid the last button, Semi’s shirt hung open and low on his shoulders, revealing endless expanses of tawny skin that Tendou couldn’t wait to get his mouth on. 

He started slow, trailing his lips in soft kisses over every inch of shoulder and chest, working his mouth in ways that made Semi shudder and almost whine. After thoroughly teasing his chest, Tendou shifted Semi closer with a hand on his lower back, pulling him closer and slowly rolling his tongue over an already hard nipple. Semi gasped and leaned into the touch, and Tendou ran his free hand up his side once again, letting his thumb tease Semi’s other neglected nipple. 

“Sensitive?” Tendou playfully asked after Semi let a long, drawn out moan escape him when Tendou nipped at him.

Semi could feel the cool breath over his chest as Tendou spoke, could feel his lips as they ghosted over his skin while he spoke. “Maybe,” he arched into the touch again and Tendou rewarded him by pinching and sucking on both pert buds at the same time. Grabbing Tendou by the shoulder and a hand threaded through his hair, Semi hissed in pained pleasure, allowing his back to bow unnaturally. If it hadn’t been for Tendou’s quick hands helping to steady the man on his lap, Semi probably would have fallen off. 

“Woah there! Careful now,” 

Semi muttered his thanks back, before Tendou continued. “Actually wait! Stand up and turn around?” It was a question, but he was already guiding Semi’s thighs from his lap.

“Yeah, sure,” said Semi as he complied.

As he turned, Tendou gently eased Semi's shirt off, pulling it from where it pooled around the top of his biceps, to leaving both Semi’s arms and torso completely free. Tendou stood too, neatly folding the shirt and placing it on the lid of the toilet and fixing his own trousers that still sat around his ankles. 

Growing impatient, Semi was about to snap a witty remark, but the words never left his mouth as he felt Tendou crowd him from behind, guiding him until he could bend Semi at the waist, until his chest lay flat against the cold wooden door. Then Tendou had his hands undoing Semi’s belt, the clasp and zipper of his slacks, and dragging the tight fabric down over taut muscled thighs. Kneeling behind him, Tendou ran his hands up the back of Semi’s thighs, letting the touch linger till he heard Semi’s breath hitch when he reached the top. At the sharp sound, Tendou cupped Semi’s ass cheeks and spread them before swiping his tongue flat over his entrance. 

Semi’s breath trembled at the sensation, his surprised gasp melting into a saccharine moan. Tendou repeated his actions a few more times, before deciding to settle on alternating between long, languid strokes over his hole, and gentle flicking of the tip of his tongue. Semi preferred when Tendou used the flat of his tongue, it was wetter, warmer and made his toes curl in his shoes, his moans growing louder with every pass of the talented muscle. But then Tendou began to pry him open with just the tip, and Semi sank deeper into the pleasure he couldn't help but succumb to. He poked and prodded at Semi’s hole until he was practically dripping and loose enough that Tendou could slip a finger in to the first knuckle, and Semi’s breath caught again, the sound high and wanton, and only making Tendou lap at the rim of his entrance while slowly fucking him open with his finger.

It didn’t take long for Semi to begin rolling his hips back on Tendou’s finger and tongue, and then he was begging for more, reassuring Tendou he could take it, that he needed it. Tendou was weak against the sound of pleasure and ardour in Semi’s voice, so he ran his tongue along his rim once more before burying it as deep as he could go one last time, before pulling back and standing up to hover over Semi’s shoulder. 

“Is this what you want?” he teased into Semi’s ear as he slowly brushed his entrance with a second finger. 

Semi gulped and nodded in quick succession, leaning his head against the door and croaking out a weak, “ _ Please _ , please Tendou.”

Tendou puffed a quiet laugh against Semi’s ear and gently slid his finger from his hole, before pushing back into that tight heat with two, bottoming out after a painfully slow thrust. After a few more thrusts to loosen Semi up, Tendou curled his fingers as he pulled out and Semi’s hips quaked beneath the hand holding his perfect ass out as if on show. “Right t-there,” Semi gasped out against the door, his chest rubbing against the wood as he shuddered from pleasure, and Tendou did it again, dropping his mouth to bite at Semi’s shoulder while he met every one of Semi’s stuttered thrusts of his hips.

Semi let his hand wander down his body, but before reaching his aching cock, Tendou beat him to it, wrapping his broad palm around the base and working his way upwards, hand and fingers getting coated in copious amounts of leaked precome. Semi moaned at the attention to his neglected cock, and again his back arched and he pushed into Tendou's touch. As Tendou pumped Semi's cock languidly, drawing him to his peak, Semi turned his head awkwardly over his shoulder to meet the other's gaze. Tendou immediately returned his attention and lurched forward to kiss him. Semi could taste himself on Tendou's lips, on his tongue, and he supposed Tendou could do the same, the thought pulling Semi to the edge as his tongue met Tendou's messily but fiercely. He whimpered as Tendou repeatedly hit against his prostate, timing his thrusts and strokes expertly, even the rhythm of their kiss matching. When Tendou sucked particularly hard on Semi's tongue as he once again abused that beautifully sensitive ball of nerves inside of him, Semi clenched hard on his fingers as his orgasm hit him, spewing a throaty moan into Tendou's mouth that he eagerly swallowed as he stroked Semi through his release, letting the come he didn't manage to catch splatter against the stall’s door. 

Tendou only pulled away when Semi shuddered and whined from the over sensitivity, but he didn't move far, holding Semi close to keep him upright after his legs began to buckle beneath him. He peppered soft kisses to the corner of his lips, his cheeks, far too sweet and soothing than any hook-up in a bar's restroom should be. But neither minded. 

“Semi? Are you alright?” he asked when it seemed like Semi's breathing was under control again, his legs still a little woozy but he managed to keep himself upright. 

“That was…” Semi began, a smirk creeping up his face as him mimicked Tendou earlier, holding up his hand in a thumbs up so the other could see. 

After redressing and cleaning up the best they could, the pair exited the bathroom stall, and made a beeline straight for the sinks. After a moment of awkward small talk while they washed their hands, someone exited the stall beside the one they'd just come from, head bowed impossibly low but the bright red of their neck and ears still visible. Tendou and Semi watched them through the mirror as they all but power walked passed them and right out the restroom door. They were quiet for a moment, but as they met the other's gaze they couldn't help the swell of laughter that built in their bellies, the loud and obnoxious sound echoing in the room as Semi clutched at his sides and Tendou was almost folded in two. 

When their laughter died down to small hiccups and giggles, Semi stepped closer to the man before him again, and looked up into those deep scarlet eyes he'd all but memorised by now. 

“My place isn't all that far from here, if you'd like to come back for coffee, or….” Semi let his words trail off as his eyes roamed over the length of Tendou's body again, licking his lip and catching it between his teeth. 

“Sure!” Tendou jumped at the chance, before coughing lightly and scratching the back of his neck. “I mean, uh, if that's okay?” 

Semi walked his fingers up the middle of Tendou's chest teasingly, reaching up to place a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away and walking to the door. “Of course it is. You didn't honestly think I was done with you yet did you?” He dropped his voice low and sultry before pulling open the door a fraction. “After all, there's still one more thing I haven't had in my ass just yet.” 

Leaving Tendou alone in the bathroom so he could go and finally close his bar tab, Semi knew that Tendou would be right behind him, as soon as he managed to get his blush and the obvious tent in his slacks under control. 

Maybe today hadn't been entirely awful in the end, Semi concluded as the bartender handed him back his credit card and a warm hand slid around his waist. 

It was only the following morning, with soft laughter, legs tangled together and toast crumbs now littering Semi's bed, did they find out who had won between Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who won the match I wonder? Idfk that's for sure but I lowkey maybe wanna write some morning after fluff, if anyone would be interested in that?? 
> 
> Come scream with me on twitter [@shiratori_what](https://twitter.com/shiratori_what) or [@von-bats](http://von-bats.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
